Battle for Sky Mansion
Battle for Sky Mansion is camp created by TheGenoYoshi, it follows the events of 26 contestants that either died or did not make it into BFDI, and 6 reccomended characters from II and BFDI(A) with a grand total of 32 people. Who fight for the a luxurious mansion in the sky. Hosted by TheGenoYoshi (And sometimes a speaker box) in many sky and non sky-related challenges. In each episode, one contestant is eliminated untill the final 2 compete in the ultimate challenge. This camp includes all new contestants like 9-ball, Boombox Emergency Button, and Eliminated contestants, and is the first camp to do so. Elimination Table (WIP) Challenges, Resutls, And Elimination ''Challenge 1: Iconic Creators for their first challenge, the contestants had the basic come up with a team name but with a twist, instead of simply coming up with a team name, they had to create a team icon with an existing use name. The five team names were: ' ' '''The Rad Rainbows ' The Striking Bolts The Static Shocks ''' '''The Crazy Clouds Team Yolo '''(Which no one attempted) A total of 23 did the first challenge, pillow, who's icon we couldn't display, was given a win token for his inconvienience. a total of 11 people submitted icons: Pen: the Rad Rainbows Blocky: Static Shoocks Eliminated Contestants: The Crazy Clouds 9-Ball: The Crazy Clouds Leafy: The Crazy Clouds Firey Jr: The Carzy Clouds Bubble: The Striking Bolts Guitar: The Rad Rainbows Emergency Button The Striking Bolts Gaty: The Static Shocks Alot people said they could not make an icon becuase they didn't have any equiptment, so instead they made there own team names. They Were: Black Hole: Sky Warriors Lightning: The Thundering Explosions Spikey: The Lightning Strikers Eggy: The explosive planes Lollipop: Sky protectors Remote: Team sky High Fighters Flower: The Rafting Raindrops Eraser: the Flaming flamingos David: The Shooting Stars Woody: The Drepressed Storm Clouds Cake: The Falling Stars Naily: The Fabulous Flying Flamingos In the end, it was decided that the best to team icons were, Guitar's Rad Rainbows, and Firey Jr's Crazy Clouds, as for the names the others came up with, it was decided that Robot Flowers' The Rafting Raindrop, had the best Sky themed one. The 3 team captains were told that they would be choosing who they wanted on their teams and that the next episode would be out when thir decisions were made. '''Token Earners *Guitar (Win Token) *Firey Jr. (Win Token) *Robot Flower (Win Token) 'Elimination 1' The 3 team captains (Guitar, Firey Jr, and Robot Flower) were told to each pic k 9 contestants on to their teams, making 3 teams of 10. Meaning that 2 unlucky Competitors wouldbe leaving would be eliminated those 2 were: Eliminated: *'David': For Being an unpopular contestant and, *'Bracelety': For doing the challenge, but in a wrong way that made him look like he skipped the challenge. Causing it to look like he was lazy Bottom 2: Bracelety and 9-Ball 'Challenge 2: The (Belated) Christmas Special' In a (bit late) christmas special, each contestant would be receiving one present. The prize within each present contained a certain number of points, and the team with the highet score would win. However, what Yoshi did not tell the contestants was that there were 5 unlucky presents that would subtract points. Also anyone who did the challenge was allowed in the spirit but would only count as half the original points. Prizes *'Remote: Socks (-20 points)' *'Lollipop: BFDIDDS (60 Points)' *'Guitar: An entire cake (40 points)' *'Evil Leafy: JB album (-40 Points)' *'Eraser: An X-box (60 points)' *'Pen: A PS3 (70 points)' *'Naily: Win Token' *'9 Ball: 8 Ball (10 points)' *'Bubble: Aslice of Cake 20 points' *'Woody: Minature DI (70 Points)' *'Flower: Mirror (60 points)' *'Bell: Dream Island (originally 100 points cut to 50 points)' *'Eggy: Hammer (20 points)' *'Black Hole: Space Ship (60 points)' *'Bottle: Soda (40 Points)' *'Firey Jr.: 30 cents (30 points)' *'Eraser: BFDI poster (30 points)' *'Emergency Buttone: Nothing (-20 Points)' *'Robot Flower: Bomb (-40 points)' *'Leafy: Knives (-30 points)' *'Fanny: Freeze needle (60 points)' *'Gaty: Spider (-20 points)' *'Lightning: Thunder Cloude (50 points)' *'Blocky: Anvil (-30 points)' *'Cake: Yoyle Cake (60 points)' *'Roboty: Speaker Box (60 Points)' *'Spikey: Half a yoyle cake (30 points)' In the end, the Rafting Raindrops won with 320 points, and the rad rainbows were up for elimination with 120 points. Bell was also up for elimination having done the challenge late. Idles All of these idles were ripped by me, if you wan't to use them, that is okay. But make sure to give me credit 9-ball HD.png|9-Ball Gaty 3.png|Gaty Robot flower.png|Robot Flower Fanny BFSM.png|Fanny Yolyle Leafy.png|Leafy Black hole.png|Black Hole Lightning 2.png|Lightning Eggy BFSM.png|Eggy Lollipop BFSM.png|Lollipop EB blank.png|Emergency Button Eliminated Contestants HD.png|Eliminated Contestants Boombox.png|BoomBox Pillowy.png|Pillow Guitar.png|Guitar EL smaller.png|Evil Leafy spikey.png|Spikey Mervert Bottle HD.png|Bottle Bell HD.png|Bell roboty BFSM.png|Roboty WaluigiFreak789.png backgrounds Grass hill.png|A hill with grass Hill.png|A regular hill Yoyle Land.png|Yole Land Christmas tree.png|Ice area snowbank.png|a Snowbank Sky 2.png|The Sky Spaceland.png|Space Land Elimiantion area.png|The Elimination area Confession booth.png|The I.I Voting Booth FWR.png|The Failers' Waiting Room Dessert.png|Dessert (upcoming) Category:Camp Category:BFSM Category:BFDI Category:Battle For Sky Mansion Category:TheGenoYoshi Category:WaluigiFreak789 Category:Females